The Girl Who Waited
by MSWLD
Summary: OS - Cela fait trois ans que Fred est parti, trois ans que George reste enfermé dans sa chambre. La découverte du journal de son ancienne meilleure amie pourrait-elle enfin faire changer les choses ?


_**« The Girl Who Waited »**_

_C'est ma première fic, alors je vous demande un peu d'indulgence ;) les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartienent à JKR._

Alicia regarda par la fenêtre, les premières étoiles venaient d'apparaitre et la lune semblait déjà bien levée.

« Il faut que j'y aille Mrs Weasley, j'ai été ravie de venir ! Je repasserai dans quelques temps. » Murmura Alicia.

« A bientôt. » Souffla Mrs Weasley en se levant en douceur afin de ne pas réveiller Molly II qui somnolait dans son berceau dans le salon.

« Ca a été un plaisir de passer quelques jours ici ! Vous direz au revoir à Charlie de ma part »

« Ca sera fait. »

Elles étaient les deux seules personnes encore présentes, debout et conscientes. C'était un samedi soir, après le grand repas mensuel de la famille Weasley. Bill et Fleur étaient rentrés depuis quelques temps déjà. Charlie somnolait dans le salon après avoir vidé une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu afin de « fêter le retour d'Alicia à la maison ». Arthur était parti d'urgence au Ministère, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient également rentrés chez eux.

Quant à George, il était allongé sur son lit. Après avoir rapidement avalé un morceau de dinde pour faire bonne mesure, il était retourné dans sa chambre où il se cloîtrait depuis trois ans. Chambre qu'il avait dû partager avec Alicia ces deux derniers jours alors qu'elle était venue passer quelques temps au Terrier pour retrouver Charlie de qui elle était très proche. Effectivement, ils étaient tous les deux de grands amateurs de créatures magiques. Il lui avait même proposé de venir travailler avec lui en Roumanie, mais elle avait décliné, préférant son travail en Angleterre.

George et elle n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot pendant son séjour, c'était à peine s'ils s'étaient salués. George ne parlait plus énormément. Plus depuis la guerre, cette guerre qui lui avait enlevé la chose la plus importante à ses yeux : son frère jumeau. Fred. Si cela n'avait pas eu lieu, Alicia ne serait pas venue uniquement pour Charlie, mais aussi pour voir son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit et qu'il entendait sa mère refermer la porte derrière Alicia, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à elle. Il l'avait toujours appréciée, à Poudlard, elle était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Il racontait tout à Fred, mais parfois il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était là qu'Alicia entrait en jeu. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui savaient reconnaitre George d'un simple coup d'oeil.

Mais à présent elle osait à peine le regarder. Rencontrer son regard blessé la rendait malade. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis le lendemain de la Bataille. Elle était venue lui parler, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Le surlendemain, elle s'envolait pour le Sahara où elle recherchait un scorpion des sables très rare, préférant fuir un endroit trop plein de souvenirs douloureux. Elle était revenue deux ans plus tard, bien décidée à affronter son passé avec plus de détermination que jamais.

Elle avait trouvé un travail plus sédentaire, travaillant à présent au sein du sanctuaire pour lequel elle faisait des recherches au par avant : elle avait parcouru le monde à la recherche de nouvelles espèces mais à présent elle s'occupait des créatures qu'on lui confiait.

George avait toujours admiré la douceur avec laquelle Alicia pouvait prendre soin des animaux. Lorsqu'elle était à leur contact, elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Autant elle pouvait être sauvage avec les hommes, autant elle pouvait être douce avec les animaux. Il aimait cette facette de la jeune femme. En fait il aimait tout, sa personnalité imprévisible, mais aussi son côté doux qu'elle ne révélait que très rarement. Il aimait la façon donc ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules en de douces boucles, l'éclat narquois qu'avaient toujours ses yeux céruléens, sa façon de rire, de penser, de parler. Son odeur aussi, doux mélange de jasmin et de vanille.

Oui, pendant un temps, il avait bien pensé à un avenir heureux avec elle. Mais la guerre était arrivée sans prévenir et ils avaient coupé les ponts.

George pensait mais lorsqu'il roula sur le flanc pour se rapprocher de l'endroit où avait dormi Alicia la nuit passée, peut être resterait-il quelques effluves qui lui permettraient de se plonger totalement dans l'un des nombreux souvenirs qui la concernaient. Au lieu de ça, il percuta quelque chose au niveau de sa cheville. Étouffant un grognement, il souleva les draps et découvrit un petit carnet de couleur noire. L'un de ses sourcils se leva avec étonnement. La première page indiquait « Alicia Spinnet »

Il l'ouvrit avec une pointe de culpabilité, mais sa curiosité naturelle l'empêchait de jeter le carnet au loin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti son coeur battre aussi fort dans sa poitrine, c'était comme s'il revivait peu à peu. La seconde page indiquait la date du trente et un février 2003, soit quelques jours avant qu'elle ne regagne l'Angleterre

« Cher Fred... »

Nouveau haussement de sourcils. Pourquoi écrivait-elle à Fred ? Ils avaient été amis mais rien de plus.

« Me revoilà dans un nouveau carnet, l'autre étant rempli. Je suppose que tu dois bien te marrer là haut ? Toujours est-il que malgré le temps qui passe, tu me manques toujours autant. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour tu cesseras de me manquer, malheureusement. Peut être que le jour de ma mort, si je te retrouve, je me demanderai pourquoi tu m'as tant manqué alors que tu m'embêteras...

Dans quelques temps je retournerai chez toi. Je reverrai Charlie, il me manque un peu aussi. Les longues discussions que nous pouvions avoir au bord du lac me manquent, sa façon de se moquer de moi me manque. Mais, peut être qu'il ne veut pas me revoir ?

Tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais dit dans mon ancien carnet que je voulais attendre, attendre et que jamais je ne me lasserais d'attendre parce que cela me facilitait la vie. Attendre que les choses de fassent plus facilement, ça a toujours un certain avantage, pas de risques d'être déçu... Peut être devrais-je attendre avant de retourner en Angleterre ?

_Alicia Spinnet, la fille qui attendait_... Je sais que ce que j'écris n'a jamais de sens, mais de toute manière qui pourrais-je bien intéresser... ? »

Alicia et ses questions philosophiques... Sautant quelques dizaines de pages, George arriva au jour de son arrivée au Terrier.

« Fred,

Je continue à penser que tu dois bien te marrer là haut, ou alors tu pleures à cause de ce qui nous arrive. La seconde option me semble un peu plus correcte. Je n'ai pas besoin de te décrire à quel point Il va mal, pas vrai ? C'était bien ce que je redoutais, d'avoir à recroiser ce regard un jour. Tu sais, cette jolie couleur caramel que j'aimais tant ? A présent j'ai peur de la rencontrer à nouveau. Ils expriment tant de souffrance que ca me fait mal. C'est dingue pour moi, pas vrai ? Moi qui ai toujours voulu éprouver des sentiments... _Alicia Spinnet, la fille qui voulait éprouver des __sentiments mais qui,__ lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin n'en voulu finalement pas. _

Tu sais, parfois je m'en veux d'être partie, si je l'avais aidé comme je l'aurais dû, peut être ne serait-il pas dans cet état ? Peut être que si tu n'étais pas mort... Oui au fond, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas mourir ! Angelina serait encore dans le pays, je ne serais jamais partie, George ne serait pas dans cet état, Katie serait avec Lee, ta mère ne pleurerait pas aussi souvent, ton père n'aurait peut-être pas eu cette promotion, mais ca ... »

Il continua à parcourir les pages du journal, elle avait rempli au moins cinq pages cette nuit là. Lorsqu'il arriva au lendemain, il se sentait incroyablement coupable : sa mère avait perdu deux fils le soir de la Bataille de Poudlard, pas uniquement Fred. Jamais il n'avait pensé aux choses de cette manière, mais Alicia lui avait ouvert les yeux. Comme toujours.

« Fred,

Je crois que je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur le fait d'attendre. J'en ai assez d'attendre ! J'ai conscience de ne pas l'avoir beaucoup aidé mais je pensais qu'il m'aimait assez pour faire un effort ! C'était comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue de la journée ! J'ai dormi dans le même lit que lui et on ne s'est même pas touchés ! J'en ai assez d'attendre Fred ! Je suis fatiguée d'attendre ! Attendre que ton idiot de frère se réveille enfin ! Qu'il redevienne le George que j'aimais !

Je pourrais presque t'entendre te moquer de moi : « Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire que tu l'aimais avant que tout cela n'arrive ». Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me l'avais pas suffisamment dit pendant nos années à Poudlard. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, mais évidemment je ne t'ai pas écouté. Si c'était à refaire je crois que je ne le ferais même pas. C'aurait tout gâché, notre amitié, notre complicité, tout. Et s'il me rejetait ? Peut être aurait-ce été mieux ? Je ne le saurai jamais de toute manière.

J'en ai assez de l'attendre ! _Alicia Spinnet, la fille qui __attendait, mais qui__ en avait assez d'attendre. _»

George referma le carnet, le cœur battant pour de vrai pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Alors Alicia l'aimait ? Elle l'aimait depuis Poudlard ? Peut être tenait-il sa chance ? Sa chance de repartir sur de nouvelles bases ? De bonnes bases ? Alicia avait raison, Fred devait bien se marrer, là-haut.

Ni une ni deux, George se jeta en dehors de son lit. Il devait bien être trois heures du matin. Il s'en fichait. Dans un craquement, il transplana vers le centre-ville de Londres. Il pleuvait cette nuit là. Elle avait écrit son adresse quelque part...

« Ma nouvelle maison ! Heureusement que ma famille vit depuis toujours à Londres et que nous possédons des propriétés un peu partout ! Le 221a Baker Street, Londres. »

221a ... Il traversa la rue, protégeant le carnet de l'eau qui tombait du ciel. 227, 225b, 225a, 223, 221b, 221a !

Il pressa son doigt sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un cri de l'autre côté de la porte, un juron contre une « saleté de commode » puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une Alicia encore à moitié endormie.

George n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de la regarder malgré qu'ils aient partagé la même chambre pendant deux jours. Elle avait toujours ces grands yeux bleu électrique, cette peau pâle, ces traits fins, ce nez un poil trop long, ces cils étrangement recourbés. Et ces boucles indomptables d'un brun foncé qui tombaient le long de son dos. Il avait toujours aimé jouer avec ces mèches, les entortiller autour de ses doigts, essayer de les nouer sans jamais y arriver.

« Ge-Ge-George ? »

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il rencontra son regard. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'eut pas peur. Ses yeux marron liquide exprimaient enfin quelque chose d'autre qu'une douleur constante... A peine eut-elle pensé à cela qu'il l'attirait par la taille, contre lui. Il pleuvait et très vite, elle se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'en fichait. Le sentir contre elle à nouveau lui suffisait pour se sentir enfin mieux. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. George n'avait pas temps changé que ça.

Lorsqu'enfin il lâcha sa taille, ce fut pour poser ses mains sur chaque joue de la jeune femme. Approchant de plus en plus son visage du sien. Et, enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Cela faisait des années qu'ils attendaient ce moment.

Il finit par rompre leur baiser, à contre cœur. Il en avait rêvé, à Poudlard. Mais il avait dû attendre la mort de son jumeau pour finalement trouver le courage de le faire. Un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda Alicia qui avait l'air un peu déboussolée mais néanmoins heureuse et murmura :

« Merci d'avoir attendu. »

_Alors ? j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé : N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ca fait toujours plaisir !_

_Merci beaucoup à vos gentilles reviews ! Ca ma fait tellement plaisir ! Je ne pensais absolument pas mériter ca ! Il y a tellement de gens hyper talentueux ici alors me dire que j'écris bien, oh merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Mon cœur battait à chaque message en me disant « ca y est, quelqu'un a trouvé la fic nulle » et puis c'était toujours un petit commentaire sympathique, merci encore ! Les fautes ont été corrigées (enfin celles que j'ai trouvées mais certaines résistent toujours et encore à l'envahisseur ! hm hm) et pour ceux qui se demandent. Oui je suis une fan de Dr Who, d'où le titre :)_

_Gros bisous_

_CRIPSOW._


End file.
